A Kiss So Serene
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: A short one-shot: Yami gazes upon the beautiful brunette, sleeping soundly in her bed, longing for the feel and taste of her kiss. YamixTea


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Hey all!

Consider this story my apology for pulling an epic fail on the Valentine's Day story.

One more thing to ask from my faithful readers!:

Could you **PLEASE** vote for my essay so that I have a chance to receive a half-scholarship for next school year? Don't even read the essay – it sucks. Just click the vote box next to the title!

Here's the link:

http:/ www. / scholarships/v1/essay7736_ Ventura-CA. aspx

Important: Take out the spaces in the URL! I had to put them in so will let me post it in my story.

(that is, if it even shows up, who knows)

Thanks and enjoy! :-)

* * *

><p>If it weren't for the soft and steady chirping of crickets, there would only be complete silence.<p>

A layer of peace and serenity sheltered the bedroom of a young brunette teenager, sound asleep in the burrows of her cotton pillows and wool blankets. Her mind was so far from this earth, she hadn't the slightest detection of another presence sitting beside her. She did not stir when the figure gently stroked her arm with his strong fingers, or even when they deftly glided down to her hands. Even when the hand grasped hers, she did not wake.

"Tea," whispered the young pharaoh, "you look so beautiful when you sleep."

Tea did not budge from her position, lying on her back, head to the side, resting on the pillow with her mouth slightly open. Yami's eyes wandered to his surroundings – Tea's bedroom, and the essence of Tea that it carried. It was a small room, however voluminous in its personality. The walls were cleanly painted a light cotton candy pink, completely unmarked and undamaged. Her shelf next to her closet housed a few stuffed animals and trinkets that she had collected over the years as holiday presents. One of the figurines appeared to be a ballerina, balanced on her tiptoe, in an elegant typical ballet pose. Yami remembers Yugi giving that to her for Christmas two years ago.

Yami's gaze traveled back to the sleeping brunette in her bed. He suddenly noticed, with great surprise to him, her full pink lips looked so dreadfully inviting; it was as if, though unconsciously, she was waiting for him… waiting for that special kiss that had been promised to her for quite some time.

He didn't promise her aloud, with words; he promised her with his eyes and his touch, every time they were around each other. Yami knew it was what she wanted, and he had come to grips with himself long ago about realizing how much he wanted it as well.

He was just too damn chicken.

There never seemed to be the "perfect opportunity" to present itself. It was either that or, he guessed, there were in fact many, of which were pushed aside by his silly, dim-witted excuses. Now, it seemed, was his only chance.

He had to do it – he longed for the feel and the taste of Tea Gardner's kiss. If he were to walk away, he would walk away empty.

Yami carefully took the time to survey his strategy – how to go in for the kiss without unpleasantly waking her up by other means. Strands of brown hair lied over her lips, which were lightly dragged away by his index and middle finger. He leaned over, briefly taking in the soft baby powder-like scent wafting in the air, and turned her chin so that she was facing him. He finally took in a hefty, but silent, breath and enclosed her lips in his.

Tea's lips reminded him of soft pink clouds in a sunset, so beautiful and delicate. Never had he imagined this experience to be so surreal. As he continued to massage her lips with his, therein he heard a small moan resounding from her throat, though her eyes were still closed. It was then that Yami sensed that Tea was responding to his gestures. He pulled away quickly, deathly afraid that he had awoken her, feeling as though he would have died of embarrassment if she had awakened to find him there. His lips still tingled with residual delight, and there wasn't much else he wanted more than to go at it again, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He was certain that his heartbeat was audible from across the street. Afraid to look her in the eye if she were to awaken, Yami stood straight, nervously watched her toss a bit on the mattress for a moment, and quietly snuck out of her bedroom and gently closed the door behind him. He descended down the stairs into the living room, where the rest of the boys were camped out on the floor or sofa.

Tea sat up slowly; still dizzy from the enchanting spell that was the pharaoh's kiss. She grinned slightly, a blush across the bell of her cheeks.

"Took him long enough."

-The End-


End file.
